


I Got the Boy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Song is I Got the Boy by Jana Kramer





	I Got the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Song is I Got the Boy by Jana Kramer

_I saw your picture in a paper_  
Honeymoon in Jamaica, she’s a lucky girl  
You look so grown up in your black tux  
from a ball cap in a pick up, seems like another world  
You and me and our big dreams, falling in love  
We were two kids in the backseat, all fearless and young

Sitting on the old wooden tree swing in the backyard of my childhood home, I smiled softly. I’d never left Lawrence, Kansas. I was still the same small town girl you’d known all those years ago. Sam Winchester. The name brought back bittersweet memories. Most days I don’t think of them too much. Just in fleeting moments. A song on the radio, a smell carried on the warm summer breeze, or a street sign as I’m driving through town.

That was until this morning. There you were. That dimpled grin, just like the one that was plastered on your face in our prom pictures. Except it wasn’t me you were holding. You’d just gotten back from your honeymoon, and decided to settle back in your old home down. She looked like she would fit right in. Pretty little thing. Lucky, too. Your wedding announcement showed the two of you on your wedding day. You almost look like a big kid in his father’s tux. Then again, I knew you as a boy. Here you were, a man. 

_I got the first kiss and she’ll get the last_  
She’s got the future, I got the past  
I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band  
I got the boy, she got the man

The sun is starting to dip below the horizon, an evening breeze picking up. I turn my face into the wind, closing my eyes. It was an evening like this where we shared our first kiss. Just a couple of love drunk kids. You were so nervous, I was was blushing like there was no tomorrow. When our lips met, that all melted away. We were clumsy, at first, but it didn’t matter. Soon, our lips moved together as if they were meant for only each other. Your large hands that held footballs on Friday nights, holding me close under the stars. Now it’s her you’re holding at night, her lips that move like a sweet dance with yours, and her that has tomorrow with you to look forward to.

I still have your class ring. In the back of my jewelry box. I remember when I tried to give it back, and  you wouldn’t let me. You kissed me goodbye before driving off to college. Promises of coming home, of living life out in our small town. Small town dreams turned into big city dreams.  

Guess it doesn’t matter. On her pretty little finger sits the diamond you proposed with, and the wedding band you promised her forever with. Every time she sees it, she’ll be reminded of that day. Your first kiss as man, and wife. The vows that so sweetly fell from your lips. The way your hazel eyes shined with nothing but love for your beautiful bride.  

 _Yeah there’s the old you that I knew,_  
Fake IDs to get into those spring break bars  
Back woods on a four wheel, hanging on tight, I can still feel my racing heart  
And now you’re cleaned up with a hair cut, nice tie and shoes  
If things were different and I had a choice, which would I choose?

I chuckle softly as I think of when your brother made us those fake ideas, and the three of us went out drinking. In the years since, I have yet to see a happy drunk. All giggles and smiles. Never a violent out burst to be seen. I wonder if you’re still the happy drunk that I remember. Or has time, and age, mellowed you out a bit. I’m sure I’ll hear about it around town. There will be whispers. Whispers of how I must be heart broken. My childhood love, come back home with his wife. To start a family, to live out your lives.

My eyes look out over the trees that mark the end of my property. Many days in the hot summer sun were spent blazing through those trees, me hanging on to your waist as you laughed. Revving the engine, my heart pounding against your back. Your shaggy brown hair blowing in my face, never a care given.

So much has changed. Your hair is kept at a decent length, wearing a tie, and I bet your shoes are shiny black in that picture, aren’t they? Whenever I’ve pictured you, it’s been torn jeans, a tank top, and sneakers. Your tanned muscles filling out your shirts so perfectly. Summers of lifting hay, helping around the yard, and being into sports sculpting your body into near perfection.

_I got the first kiss and she’ll get the last_   
_She’s got the future and I got the past_   
_I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band_   
_I got the boy and she got the man_

_I got the first kiss and she’ll get the last_   
_We each got something, the other will never have_   
_I got the long hair, hot head_   
_She got the cool and steady hand_   
_I got the boy and she got the man_   
_I got the boy and she got the man_

“Y/N! Dinner!” I hear my mother yell from the back.

Looking over my shoulder, I smile. “Comin’, momma!” I call out, taking one last look at the sky as it darkens. I don’t know what I’d choose if I had been asked. Would I have stayed that distant memory that I am now? Or would I be the woman in that picture staring up from the page?

Shaking my head, I slip off the old wooden tree swing in my backyard, the one that you pushed me on so many times, my barefeet touching the grass. As I walk back towards my house, I can’t help but wonder what’ll be like the first time we see each other in town. Will you smile at me, talk about old times, and then say we need to catch up- just to never speak unless we pass each other? Or will you walk on by, just another forgotten dream?


End file.
